


The Summer

by AgentGold



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGold/pseuds/AgentGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regan moves to Danville,for her summer holiday which she thinks will be boring but a certain Green haired,British guy makes her think otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regan's Pov

I wake up to my alarm clock screaming 9:00am.I grab my sheets and pull them over my face,ready to sleep in.My mom barges in and totally ruins it.She walks in and screams

"Wake up Regan"

"In a minute"

"Your minute is an hour.And today we're going to Danville"She says excitedly

"That's today.Oh joy"I say getting under the sheets again.I could see her roll her eyes.

"Either this,or summer school.Whatever you pick,i'll support you"She says before leaving the room and slamming the door on her way out,to indicate she's left

I sigh and get up reluctantly.I run into the bathroom,take a shower and brush my teeth.Next I put on my floral patterned sleeveless shirt and tuck it into my yellow mini-skirt.I tie my red hair in a french braid.I wear my black flats,grab the two suitcases and hurry downstairs

"That was quick"My mum says giving me some blueberry pancakes and orange juice

"Never threaten a kid with summer school"I say eating my pancakes

"Our flight's around 10:30am,it's 9:45.lets go"She said grabbing her suitcase and getting a cab.And we hed out to the airport

....................  
We land in Danville and the place looks better than i thought.My mum tells me we would be living in a place called the tri-state area.Dosen't sound too lame right.  
We pull up to this big house,it looks abandoned but my mum and i can fix this place.My favorite thing to do.REDECORATE.

I turn around and see a boy with green hair reading a book.He looks up briefly and i smile and wave just trying to be friendly.He smiles back and continues reading.He looks kind of cute.What...i'm not falling for a guy I just met.

Well,time to have some fun in this here Danville


	2. Chapter 2

It was late evening when my mum and I finished cleaning the house.We cleaned it up and it was looking as good as new.I sighed as I slumped into a chair.My mum grabbed her bag and left for the grocery store.

I went to my room.It was at the top of the house so I could just chill there and watch everyone below.This town was quiet and a little too homely for my taste.I mean there wasn't any noise or the hustle-bustle of cars and it was so peaceful.I see why my mum brought us here.

But I missed my friends.Everyone of them.I knew they all missed me too.I walk into the newly refurbished kitchen,looking for something to eat.I find nothing and I go to my bag and grabbed an abandoned chocolate Nutty fruity bar.

After that I go outside and stand by the doorstep watching the sunset.I see two boys in the next house,one with red hair and the one I saw in the morning.I see a girl hugging The red haired one as the green haired one takes his leave and goes outside,probably leaving them to their privacy.

He goes outside and I didn't realise i was staring until he waved at me.I quickly wave back and divert my eyes.I was bored and looking for some company,so I walked towards him.He looked a little surprised at my action,but quickly covered it up with a smile.

I breathe in and breathe out as i step towards him."Hello,I'm Regan.I live right opposite your house"I sigh as I heard his voice.He had a british accent suprisingly.

"Hey Regan,I'm Ferb"He said as a small smile escaped his lips

"What?!"I said in urgency

"Nothing.Just that you seem nervous that's all"

"Yeah,I am.I kind of thought this town will be boring"I said moving my feet a little

"Yeah,it's sometimes is.But,hey its summer right.So much to do"He said raising his eyebrow at his own words

"Bu-"I said catching a glance of my mum's car pulling up in the driveway "I gotta go.Bye it was awesome meeting you"

He didn't say anything,just waved at me as I ran home.My mum grabs the groceries out of the car and sets to make some sandwiches.Those ones with butter and jellies.I enter the house once she drops the groceries in the kitchen.

She starts on the sandwiches while chatting with me about the grocery store,who she met,how they were all so nice.I put up a forced smile until she asks me about my new friend.

"What Friend"

"The one who you were talking to by the door"

"Oh.That's ferb"I say

"First name basis huh,and he's kinda cute.Don't y'think"She had a huge grin on her face

"Mum,Please don't even go there"I sigh in exasperation

"What?Honey I have no idea what you're talking about"She said faking an innocent look

"Mum,He's just a friend"I say grabbing my sandwich

"Okay"She said in a voice that indicated that she wasn't gonna let this go that easily.  
...

The next day was a friday.My mum told me she was gonna go hang out with a group of moms at Mrs Garcia-Shapiro's house.

"Come on,let's go"She said grabbing her denim jacket and bag

"Go where"I said fully knowing I wasn't going to spend my entire day with a group of old ladies

"I was chatting with Linda"I raised my eyebrow at that but she completely ignored me "She told me,she had two kids your age who had a bunch of friends that are also your age"

"Wow!!More teenegers in this town.Isn't my life complete now"I sarcastically remarked,but by the stern look she was giving me,I shut my mouth.

"Lets go"She said tossing my black flats and black hoodie to me.I put them on and we walk to where else,than Ferb's house.

"Mum,what are we doing here"I said 

"Oh Linda lives here,so does her two boys.I believe you know one of them"She said ringing the doorbell as Mrs.Flynn Fletcher opened the door.

"Hello Lisa"She hugged my mum "And I believe you must be Regan"

"Hello"I said.She ushered us in and I sat down.She grabbed her bag and my mum grabbed hers and they left.But,introduced me to the Boys first.

"Ferb,Phineas.This is Regan"She said gesturing to the both of them.She and my mum left.

Phineas shaked my hand eagerly and told me his name and took me to the backyard where a lot of people were waiting.

"Hey everyone"Phineas began"This is Regan.Regan this is Isabella,Irving,Baljeet,Buford,Gretchen,  
Katie,Ginger"There were more names but I couldn't remeber them all.

"Hey everyone"I said as Phineas and Ferb go In and bring a hat that had all sorts of mechanical gears all around it.

"This is a hat that reads minds"Phineas says as Ferb unveils the hat and puts it on Phineas's head.Phineas thoughts were shown and he was thinking of the date between Isabella and him.It was so cute and I was definitely sure that all the girls 'Aww'ed.

Isabella blushed as Buford took the hat and put It on.He was thinking of giving Baljeet a wedgie,which he did.I laughed genuinely this time compared to my fake laugh.I look up and saw ferb looking at me with a small,barely noticeable smile.

I turned around and watched Baljeet put on the hat.His thoughts were of Buford giving him wedgies since they were 9.I laughed at him a little bit.Next person was Isabella and she was thinking of Phineas.

They were really cute together.I saw Phineas's face turn as red as his hair.I watched as the fireside girls all took their turns,which was mostly of boys,their families,school or their fireside girls badges.

Next was Irving.His was the creepiest.His thoughts were on Phineas and Ferb,Detailed events from the time they woke up to the time they all left. 

When they were all done.I noticed Ferb hadn't his turn yet.Neither have I,and i wasn't particularly excited about getting my mind read.So I sat quiet hoping they won't notice me.

Boy,was I wrong.Immediately the fireside girls were through,Phineas handed the hat to me and my thoughts were read.All I could think of right now was my mum and a bunch of other ladies sitting round a table and playing bridge.

Everyone laughed,even Ferb cracked a small smile.I laughed as I took the hat off and handed it to ferb."I believe it's Ferb's turn"I say to the hearing of everyone.

Ferb grabbed the hat and put it on his head.His thoughts were of me as the new girl and how I was really nice.He took off the Hat and handed it to Phineas,still with an expressionless face.

Everyone turned and looked at him with a surprised look on their faces.Ferb just shrugged his shoulders as Candace-My mum told me her name-walks in and she made cookies for us,because her mum called and told her they would be late.

The fireside girls,Buford,Baljeet,Irving after grabbing some cookies left for home.Isabella and Phineas were currently talking about something about a second date.So I just grab two cookies and step outside.

I stood there gazing at the beautiful sunset.I was lost in thought until I feel a hand on my shoulder.I turn around to see ferb with that totally expressionless look again.

I sigh "Hey Ferb.DO.NOT.SNEAK .UP.ON.ME"I said threatenigly.He had a slightly amused look.He just raised his hands in surrender and turned back.

"Wait,Sorry for shouting.I'm just a bit antsy"I apologised

"No problem.Antsy?"He said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah.I'm just a bit spaced out in my new environments"I sigh.He walks down the doorsteps and stands next to me.He puts his hands in his pocket and looks at the sunset.

"Don't worry.You'll get pretty used to it"He turns and gives me a reassuring smile.I smile back 

"So....What town are you from"

"Not a town more of a city.New York city,the city that never sleeps"

"Nice.Living in the big apple"He says chuckling a bit

"Not as good as everybody makes it sound"I say 

"Well...you must live there to know their true colours"He says matter-of-factly

I leaned into his face like he was telling me the secrets of the world "Does Danville have any secrets?"

"None that I know of"He sighs

"So,what do you and your brother do during the summer"I ask

"Kind of build machines that add fun to the summer"

"As in Rollercoasters,Mechanical bulls,Winter in summer,Fall in summer,a giant ice-cream sundae"I say

He raised his eyebrow in a motion that asked 'how I knew all this'

"Irving had the liberty of filling me in about everything"I say proudly

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really"As I say that,I see my mum and Mrs.Fletcher walking towards the house.My mum's sharp eyes spotted Ferb and I standing by the doorsteps.She gave me a knowing smile.

She hugged me and whispered "Just Friends...Right"

"Just friends"I whispered back as I wave back to Ferb before we went back to our house.

...

It was 9:30pm.My mum was in the living room watching t.v.When we got back,she didn't say anything about Ferb and I,which prompted me to say something and We spent about 30mins talking about our day.

I left to my room to read my favorite book 'The Hunger Games',I know what a weird name but that prompted me to read it.I had read it 5 times already.But I kept reading it.

I grabbed my laptop and click on instant messenger.I had about 10 messsages from all my friends asking how Danville was,was it nice,where did I live,How am I having fun in this town.

I replied to all their messages and discovered none of them were online because of the different time zones.Ugh!It was probably 3am*There

I check my Danville friends and everybody was online.But I wasn't in the mood to have large conversations,so I just decide to talk to Ferb.

Reg-an:Hey ferb

SilentBrit:Hey Regan

Reg-an:Nice name

SilentBrit:Thanks.Can't say the same for you.Jk.Nice name

Reg-an:So how was today

SilentBrit:Eh.Smallest machine we have made in summer

Reg-an:So,what have you guys planned for tomorrow

SilentBrit:Actually we never have anything planned Phineas just goes 'Ferb,I know what we are gonna do today'

Reg-an:Like seriously?

SilentBrit:Yeah.But tomorrow,He's going on a date with Isabella,so I have no plans.

Reg-an:I have no plans either

SilentBrit:I could show you round the town.

Reg-an:That would be amazing.I need to see this town that I'm living in.

SilentBrit:Yeah,you have to see this town.We have malls,supermarkets,museums.Isn't this town exciting?

Reg-an:This coming from the guy who has so much to do tomorrow.

SilentBrit:Sarcasm is better given out than taken in.

Reg-an:Yeah,well I'm pretty tired.Hope you have a big day planned for us tomorrow

SilentBrit:No pressure

Reg-an:None at all.Good night

SilentBrit:Goodnight

I switched off my laptop and laid on my bed.I fell asleep thinking of Ferb and hanging out with him tomorrow.I guess I was beginning to like Ferb a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story


	3. Chapter 3

It was late evening when my mum and I finished cleaning the house.We cleaned it up and it was looking as good as new.I sighed as I slumped into a chair.My mum grabbed her bag and left for the grocery store.

I went to my room.It was at the top of the house so I could just chill there and watch everyone below.This town was quiet and a little too homely for my taste.I mean there wasn't any noise or the hustle-bustle of cars and it was so peaceful.I see why my mum brought us here.

But I missed my friends.Everyone of them.I knew they all missed me too.I walk into the newly refurbished kitchen,looking for something to eat.I find nothing and I go to my bag and grabbed an abandoned chocolate Nutty fruity bar.

After that I go outside and stand by the doorstep watching the sunset.I see two boys in the next house,one with red hair and the one I saw in the morning.I see a girl hugging The red haired one as the green haired one takes his leave and goes outside,probably leaving them to their privacy.

He goes outside and I didn't realise i was staring until he waved at me.I quickly wave back and divert my eyes.I was bored and looking for some company,so I walked towards him.He looked a little surprised at my action,but quickly covered it up with a smile.

I breathe in and breathe out as i step towards him."Hello,I'm Regan.I live right opposite your house"I sigh as I heard his voice.He had a british accent suprisingly.

"Hey Regan,I'm Ferb"He said as a small smile escaped his lips

"What?!"I said in urgency

"Nothing.Just that you seem nervous that's all"

"Yeah,I am.I kind of thought this town will be boring"I said moving my feet a little

"Yeah,it's sometimes is.But,hey its summer right.So much to do"He said raising his eyebrow at his own words

"Bu-"I said catching a glance of my mum's car pulling up in the driveway "I gotta go.Bye it was awesome meeting you"

He didn't say anything,just waved at me as I ran home.My mum grabs the groceries out of the car and sets to make some sandwiches.Those ones with butter and jellies.I enter the house once she drops the groceries in the kitchen.

She starts on the sandwiches while chatting with me about the grocery store,who she met,how they were all so nice.I put up a forced smile until she asks me about my new friend.

"What Friend"

"The one who you were talking to by the door"

"Oh.That's ferb"I say

"First name basis huh,and he's kinda cute.Don't y'think"She had a huge grin on her face

"Mum,Please don't even go there"I sigh in exasperation

"What?Honey I have no idea what you're talking about"She said faking an innocent look

"Mum,He's just a friend"I say grabbing my sandwich

"Okay"She said in a voice that indicated that she wasn't gonna let this go that easily.  
...

The next day was a friday.My mum told me she was gonna go hang out with a group of moms at Mrs Garcia-Shapiro's house.

"Come on,let's go"She said grabbing her denim jacket and bag

"Go where"I said fully knowing I wasn't going to spend my entire day with a group of old ladies

"I was chatting with Linda"I raised my eyebrow at that but she completely ignored me "She told me,she had two kids your age who had a bunch of friends that are also your age"

"Wow!!More teenegers in this town.Isn't my life complete now"I sarcastically remarked,but by the stern look she was giving me,I shut my mouth.

"Lets go"She said tossing my black flats and black hoodie to me.I put them on and we walk to where else,than Ferb's house.

"Mum,what are we doing here"I said 

"Oh Linda lives here,so does her two boys.I believe you know one of them"She said ringing the doorbell as Mrs.Flynn Fletcher opened the door.

"Hello Lisa"She hugged my mum "And I believe you must be Regan"

"Hello"I said.She ushered us in and I sat down.She grabbed her bag and my mum grabbed hers and they left.But,introduced me to the Boys first.

"Ferb,Phineas.This is Regan"She said gesturing to the both of them.She and my mum left.

Phineas shaked my hand eagerly and told me his name and took me to the backyard where a lot of people were waiting.

"Hey everyone"Phineas began"This is Regan.Regan this is Isabella,Irving,Baljeet,Buford,Gretchen,  
Katie,Ginger"There were more names but I couldn't remeber them all.

"Hey everyone"I said as Phineas and Ferb go In and bring a hat that had all sorts of mechanical gears all around it.

"This is a hat that reads minds"Phineas says as Ferb unveils the hat and puts it on Phineas's head.Phineas thoughts were shown and he was thinking of the date between Isabella and him.It was so cute and I was definitely sure that all the girls 'Aww'ed.

Isabella blushed as Buford took the hat and put It on.He was thinking of giving Baljeet a wedgie,which he did.I laughed genuinely this time compared to my fake laugh.I look up and saw ferb looking at me with a small,barely noticeable smile.

I turned around and watched Baljeet put on the hat.His thoughts were of Buford giving him wedgies since they were 9.I laughed at him a little bit.Next person was Isabella and she was thinking of Phineas.

They were really cute together.I saw Phineas's face turn as red as his hair.I watched as the fireside girls all took their turns,which was mostly of boys,their families,school or their fireside girls badges.

Next was Irving.His was the creepiest.His thoughts were on Phineas and Ferb,Detailed events from the time they woke up to the time they all left. 

When they were all done.I noticed Ferb hadn't his turn yet.Neither have I,and i wasn't particularly excited about getting my mind read.So I sat quiet hoping they won't notice me.

Boy,was I wrong.Immediately the fireside girls were through,Phineas handed the hat to me and my thoughts were read.All I could think of right now was my mum and a bunch of other ladies sitting round a table and playing bridge.

Everyone laughed,even Ferb cracked a small smile.I laughed as I took the hat off and handed it to ferb."I believe it's Ferb's turn"I say to the hearing of everyone.

Ferb grabbed the hat and put it on his head.His thoughts were of me as the new girl and how I was really nice.He took off the Hat and handed it to Phineas,still with an expressionless face.

Everyone turned and looked at him with a surprised look on their faces.Ferb just shrugged his shoulders as Candace-My mum told me her name-walks in and she made cookies for us,because her mum called and told her they would be late.

The fireside girls,Buford,Baljeet,Irving after grabbing some cookies left for home.Isabella and Phineas were currently talking about something about a second date.So I just grab two cookies and step outside.

I stood there gazing at the beautiful sunset.I was lost in thought until I feel a hand on my shoulder.I turn around to see ferb with that totally expressionless look again.

I sigh "Hey Ferb.DO.NOT.SNEAK .UP.ON.ME"I said threatenigly.He had a slightly amused look.He just raised his hands in surrender and turned back.

"Wait,Sorry for shouting.I'm just a bit antsy"I apologised

"No problem.Antsy?"He said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah.I'm just a bit spaced out in my new environments"I sigh.He walks down the doorsteps and stands next to me.He puts his hands in his pocket and looks at the sunset.

"Don't worry.You'll get pretty used to it"He turns and gives me a reassuring smile.I smile back 

"So....What town are you from"

"Not a town more of a city.New York city,the city that never sleeps"

"Nice.Living in the big apple"He says chuckling a bit

"Not as good as everybody makes it sound"I say 

"Well...you must live there to know their true colours"He says matter-of-factly

I leaned into his face like he was telling me the secrets of the world "Does Danville have any secrets?"

"None that I know of"He sighs

"So,what do you and your brother do during the summer"I ask

"Kind of build machines that add fun to the summer"

"As in Rollercoasters,Mechanical bulls,Winter in summer,Fall in summer,a giant ice-cream sundae"I say

He raised his eyebrow in a motion that asked 'how I knew all this'

"Irving had the liberty of filling me in about everything"I say proudly

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really"As I say that,I see my mum and Mrs.Fletcher walking towards the house.My mum's sharp eyes spotted Ferb and I standing by the doorsteps.She gave me a knowing smile.

She hugged me and whispered "Just Friends...Right"

"Just friends"I whispered back as I wave back to Ferb before we went back to our house.

...

It was 9:30pm.My mum was in the living room watching t.v.When we got back,she didn't say anything about Ferb and I,which prompted me to say something and We spent about 30mins talking about our day.

I left to my room to read my favorite book 'The Hunger Games',I know what a weird name but that prompted me to read it.I had read it 5 times already.But I kept reading it.

I grabbed my laptop and click on instant messenger.I had about 10 messsages from all my friends asking how Danville was,was it nice,where did I live,How am I having fun in this town.

I replied to all their messages and discovered none of them were online because of the different time zones.Ugh!It was probably 3am*There

I check my Danville friends and everybody was online.But I wasn't in the mood to have large conversations,so I just decide to talk to Ferb.

Reg-an:Hey ferb

SilentBrit:Hey Regan

Reg-an:Nice name

SilentBrit:Thanks.Can't say the same for you.Jk.Nice name

Reg-an:So how was today

SilentBrit:Eh.Smallest machine we have made in summer

Reg-an:So,what have you guys planned for tomorrow

SilentBrit:Actually we never have anything planned Phineas just goes 'Ferb,I know what we are gonna do today'

Reg-an:Like seriously?

SilentBrit:Yeah.But tomorrow,He's going on a date with Isabella,so I have no plans.

Reg-an:I have no plans either

SilentBrit:I could show you round the town.

Reg-an:That would be amazing.I need to see this town that I'm living in.

SilentBrit:Yeah,you have to see this town.We have malls,supermarkets,museums.Isn't this town exciting?

Reg-an:This coming from the guy who has so much to do tomorrow.

SilentBrit:Sarcasm is better given out than taken in.

Reg-an:Yeah,well I'm pretty tired.Hope you have a big day planned for us tomorrow

SilentBrit:No pressure

Reg-an:None at all.Good night

SilentBrit:Goodnight

I switched off my laptop and laid on my bed.I fell asleep thinking of Ferb and hanging out with him tomorrow.I guess I was beginning to like Fern a little bit.


	4. Date?

Immediately I woke up and the thought dawned on me,that I was hanging out with Ferb today.It will be awesome.

I immediately run to my closet.I didn't want to wear something flashy.I grab dresses,Jeans,shirts.I couldn't find any dress I liked.Frankly,I was acting like a girl that was going on a date*

I laughed at myself and picked up a long green shirt with the inscription 'Haters gonna hate' and my black leggings.I also grab my green flats and put them on.

I grab my wallet and phone,rush downstairs and grab a Coca cola bottle.I step down into the hallway to see my mum pressed over the phone.Her eyebrows furrowed in a way that made me know something was wrong.

She seemed to be frowning.And,she was replying to whoever she was talking to when she saw me.She dropped the phone and tried to smile.But,I didn't miss the fact that her shoulders were slouched in worry.

"Who was that?"I say worriedly

"Nobody honey.....But,look at you!Where you going looking all pretty like this"She said trying to change the topic.I knew better than to try and pry on,so I let it go.

"Just hanging out with ferb for the day"

"Really,Awww"She said stepping into the kitchen and getting her purse."I am going shopping for new clothes.The one's I have are not summery enough"

"Summery*?,really?.Anyways I gotta go.Told Ferb I'll be at his house at 9:25,and its 9:00"I said stepping out of the house and My mother's shoulders slouching back again.

I couldn't help but be worried about my mum.I knocked on the door and Phineas opened it and ushered me in.I take a seat as Mrs.Fletcher walks in.

"Hey Regan.How is Lisa?"

"She's good.Um....Please could you call Ferb for me"

"Oh sure..."She said turning to the stairs "Ferb honey,Regan's here"

Ferb walks down the stairs all cool-like.He was wearing A white collared shirt that had the sleeves folded up to his elbow,Purple jeans,and black sneakers.His face lit up when he saw me,but it quickly changed to his totally expressionless face,that I thought I imagined it.

"So where are we going today?"I ask tilting my head slightly in a motion that said 'It better not be boring'

He smiled and grabbed my hand,as we hed out the door.He looked at my shirt and raised an eyebrow at it.Probably at the colour.

"What!I like it cause it matches my favorite shoes"I said as he diverted his eyes from my clothes to my shoes.

"Nice"He says speaking for the first time today."We are gonna have to walk,cause Phineas is taking my car"

I was about to protest when he said "Don't.We are going to the park and that's not very far from here"

"Kay.But,I'm not gonna like it"I said pouting my face like a five year old child.He rolled his eyes at my action and laughed when I pouted even more at that

"Okay,kay.What are we gonna do in the park"I say impatiently as the Park grew near.

He ignored me and turned a deaf ear as I pleaded for him to tell me.I hated surprises.

"Here we are"He said as the park turned in our view

"What are we gonna do"I sigh

"What do you want to do?"He says still looking out at the park

"Don't know.We could go cycling!"I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bike stand.He sighs and hesitantly walks towards it.

We hire bikes.I got a blue one and he got a red one.Soon,we were cycling round the small pond,until our time was up and we had to give the bikes back.

"That was fun"He replied in a cynical tone

"I thought you were an outdoorsy person.tsk tsk tsk"I said shaking my head at him "I expected better"

He looked at me with an amused look on his face and laughed.I laughed too and we were acting as if we were old pals when we just met a few days ago.

He brushed a stray lock of green hair from his face.He looked really cute,even I had to admit it.And he turned and looked at me.He noticed I was staring but didn't ask about it.Instead he asked

"What do you think of archery?"I smirked "Archery is Awesome!!!!"

As I said that.He starts walking into the Park's Forest.I discovered there was a place,specially reserved for archery.This town is getting awesomer by the day.

I stand with the bow and arrow iin my hand.Ferb shoots the arrow quickly and it hits the bullseye.I tried to be optimistic that I could get it,but my arrow went far away from the target.

He smirks at me as I try again.I was really getting skeptical if I could really do this.I stand and try to shoot but the arrow isn't even shooting out of the bow.

Ferb walks towards me and straightens my hand.I feel insanely warm at his touch.He bends his head to my shoulder and positions my head.

"Always use one eye to see the target"He says as he leans in and covers my hands with his hands,I felt like melting.He pushes up my hands a little bit and straightens my stance.

I shoot the target and I jump happily.I hug Ferb and I feel him tense up a bit but after a while he relaxes.

I let go and we drop the bow and arrows "Where did you learn archery"

"My dad taught me.He's not all antiques you know"He joked.I wish I could hold this moment forever.Ferb joking around.Wow!,this was a sight for the books.

I laughed.I see an ice-cream cart.I run up and ask for a Mint-Chocolate chip.Ferb turns up and buys a banana sundae.He pays for mine,even when I told him I'll pay.

I could feel my stomach fluttering as I watched him eat his sundae.He was gorgeous and I couldn't believe he didn't have a girlfriend.I thought of my mom and how she was right that I am falling for Ferb.

My mom!.My distraught and worries come back and my face changes into a scowl.I try ubling her.

Ferb notices my change in behaviour as we sit on the chairs by the pond.

"What's wrong"He says with a face full of worry

"Nothing"I said with a smile so fake,I knew Ferb wasn't fooled by it,I wasn't fooled by it.

He backed off and continued eating his sundae.It was 2pm.Ferb and I had spent so much time at this park.I decided not to ruin this da-I'll classify this as just two friends hanging out together.

"Ferb,I think we should be heading home"I say as I finish my Ice cream

"Yeah,Me too"He says.Not making any effort to move.I laughed as I pull him up from the chair.He hooks my arm in the crook of his,as we both leave the park

"This was probably and will always be the highlight of my time here"I said looking at him.He looked at me and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Guess this town ain't as boring as I thought"I smirked at him

"Never judge a book by its cover"He said looking at me for a long time,I almost thought he would kiss me.But I knew better.  
...

We walk into his house.Only his dad's home.We walk into the kitchen and I sit down as Ferb sets to making lunch.

"You can cook?"I ask 

He nods as he gets out fish,meat and some vegetables out of the fridge.

"Do you cook all the time?"

"No.I'm just making lunch today,cause my mum will be super busy and I don't want to stress her with making lunch"

"Okay"

He gets a pot and puts it on the stove

"Yeah.I'm going to take a nap for like 30mins.I'm pretty tired."I Yawned to emphasize my point

He waved his hand to the couch in the living room.I walk there and immediately my head drops to the couch,I'm asleep.

45 minutes later,I'm awake.I see Ferb on the chair infront of me and he's reading a book.

"Ferb"I murmured lightly

He raises his head in an indication that he heard me.He straightens up in the chair,as I stand up.

"Wow!I needed that"I say stretching.

He looks at me strangely

"What is it"I said more calmly than I normally would've

He shakes his head.He looked at me as if he could see right through me.As if he knew more about me than I knew about myself.

"At the park,you were worried about something"He says

"What!No"I said

"You are an awful liar.You should stop getting worked up over certain things"He smirks

"Worked up?"I ask

"You are Al-"He gets cut off as Phineas and Isabella walk in.

"Hey bro,Hey Regan"Phineas says in a jovial tone

"Hey Ferb.Hey Regan"Isabella says

"How was your date?"I ask 

"It was awesome,we went to an amusement park"Isabella replies happily

Phineas and Ferb go upstairs,Leaving Isabella and I alone.I didn't know much about her and I was gonna find out.

"You guys are the cutest"I exclaimed

"I know.And it took him 7 years to figure out I like him"She added happily

"Really?But it was worth the wait right"

"Yeah definitely worth the wait"she smiled as she sat on the chair beside me "The fireside girls and I are having a sleepover on friday.Wanna come?"

"Yeah of course"I said "I don't think I've got to know the fireside girls.I'm pretty sure I would love to get to know them."

"You would love them.We're like one big family"

Yeah,Wouldn't I like to be in this big,happy family.Hopefully,They would be friends with me."You are!Wow!I'm loving them already"  
...

Ferb's Pov

Regan.She's something alright.She's Pretty,Very pretty but looks are not everything.She's nice and friendly and all,but once she's worried about something.She gets all worked up over it.

I tried to tell her.But at that moment,Phineas and Isabella walked in.Phineas went upstairs and I had to follow him.He had to tell someone about his date,though I'm pretty sure all of our friends will hear about it tommorow,Courtesy of Irving.Still..

"So bro,how was the date?"I asked sittting on his bed as he takes off his jacket

"You were right.She loved the amusement park.Thanks"He says taking a seat by the bed

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.I smiled a little at my brother's obliviousness for 7 years.Everybody else knew Isabella liked him.Everybody except him of course.

"So....What's going on with you?"He asks turning to face me.Looking at me straight in the eye

"Nothing"I say looking at the walls of the room that had been my bedroom 3 years ago.When Candace had gone to college.I took her room.She'd still been coming around but I kinda missed her little rants to mum.

"What did you do today?"Phineas asked bringing me out of my train of thoughts

"Just Hanged out at the park with Regan"I said thinking of us cycling together

"Anything happening between you two?"He asked with a raised eyebrow.That's the thing about my bro,He isn't oblivious to other people's affections to each other.Only his

I shook my head.But,he didn't appear convinced.

"Really.Cause it seems you really like her"He said turning to his computer

"How can I like a girl I just met,Four or five days ago"I asked with a little surprise in my voice

"The better question is how can you not?"This coming from Phineas was a surprise.He tapped his feet on the ground and was humming something that rhymes with 'Two little birds sitting on a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G

"Seriously?"I frowned

"What?"He asked "And I met up with Candace earlier today"

I gave him a suspicious look.

"No,Ferb.Candace didn't put me up to this"He said laughing.Candace was worried about my love life,I didn't have a girgirlfriend and she was worried.But,She'd been more worried about her wedding to Jeremy.Which was coming up in fall.

So,she's been too busy to set me up on dates.And obviously talked to Phineas about it.

I smiled a little "Don't you think Isabella is waiting for you downstairs"

He grinned "Trying to change the topic.Okay"He said getting up from the computer and going downstairs.I stood up and followed him out

Well.I guess I like her but only as a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue,sorry for the length


End file.
